phonefandomcom-20200223-history
Winlist
http://phone.fandom.com/wiki/Talk:Winlist?action=edit&section=2 ADOPT-A-STATION Be the contributor glorified for posting good stuff about your favorite station and increase your luck in doing so. As of Updated: Thursday, December 5, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily featured bold as well. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KABC, KLOS, KCAL & KOLA ---- Bookworm = '90s Punk Music' What is the book "Smash!" about? Classic Rock = 'Mick Jagger And Brian Jones' Which Rolling Stones members played harmonica on their recordings? Get Your Game On = 'Red' What color ring do fairies have on their right hand in "Deracine"? Healthy Knowledge = 'Buildering' What is the term used for "climbing urban structures"? Movie Trivia = 'New York City' In what city does most of the action take place in "John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum"? Music Trivia = 'Ferry Cross The Mersey' Gerry & the Pacemakers had which hit single in 1965? Sports Trivia = '28 Years Old' How old did DeMarcus Cousins turn on August 13, 2018? TV Trivia = 'Happy Valley' Which show is about a strong-willed police sergeant in West Yorkshire, England?' Entercom 72881 678-208-8198 http://www.entercomcontest.com/ ---- *none iHeart 200200 http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe ---- *none KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *'Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent!' Ends: 12/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet!' Ends: 12/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Panera Bread Company Gift Card! Ends: 12/11/2019 12:00 AM *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 12/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 IHOP Gift Card! Ends: 12/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker!' Ends: 12/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 12/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *CD copy of ROD STEWART with The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra Ends: 12/20/2019 11:24 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods!' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Home for the Holidays Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker!' Ends: 12/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win $1k each week for Christmas on Us!' Ends: 12/25/2019 8:59 PM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 12/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 12/30/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $50 Burger King Gift Card! Ends: 01/01/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 01/03/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 01/06/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 01/10/2020 12:00 AM PT PT *Win a $50 Chipotle Gift Card! Ends: 01/13/2020 12:00 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KRRL 92.3 'Real 92' ❣ 866-246-8923 ----real923la.com/contests/ *Big Boy's Bankroll Doubles Your Pay listen weekday mornings at 6:20A, 7:20A, 8:20A & 9:20A . When you hear your name, call the REAL line at 1-866-246-8923 within 20 minutes and Big Boy will DOUBLE YOUR PAY *Big Boy's Bankroll Bonus text this hour's keyword to 200200 *'Disney’s ALADDIN Advance Movie Screening (5/21) (4-pack)'win a four-pack of passes to see an Advance Screening of Disney’s ALADDIN on Tuesday, May 21 at 7:30pm at the AMC Burbank 16 located at 125 East Palm Avenue in Burbank (91502 *'REAL 92.3 presents REAL STREET FESTIVAL at HONDA Center (8/10 & 8/11)' with performances from some of today’s top hip hop acts, including A$AP Rocky, Future, Migos, Meek Mill, Big Sean, Miguel, Rae Sremmurd, 2 Chainz, and more *'Gifts for the Mom You LOVE from Burke Williams ($250 Gift Card)' for a luxurious spa day! Give her a day of indulgence with a Burke Williams Signature Massage featuring essential oils and therapeutic heat packs, or pamper her with a decadent Radiance or Nourishing Facial to leave her feeling refreshed and renewed *'Femme It Forward at Microsoft Theater (7/19)(Pair)'enter for a chance to win a pair of tickets to Femme It Forward at Microsoft Theater on Friday, July 19. The line-up includes: Monica, Brandy, Ashanti, Keri Hilson, Amerie and Lil’ Mo *'Khalid at STAPLES Center (6/25)'enter for a chance to win a pair of tickets to see Khalid at STAPLES Center on Tuesday, June 25 *213 The Come Up *'Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City?Daily' *'Enter for a chance to win a VIP trip for two to the iHeartRadio Music Festival!' Including a Macy's Shopping Spree *'THE ULTIMATE SUMMER GETAWAY! 4 days 3 nights cruise from Miami, Florida to the Bahamas.' *'Enter To Win Street Food Cinema Passes All Summer Long! Daily' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. XHRM-FM 92.5 Magic 619-570-1925 Text:33619 ----Contests & Text Offers *Win DISNEYLAND passes! AND Text TICKETS to 33619 *Must be resident of San Diego County *Win a Pair of Tickets to Magic 92.5 PRESENTS Summer Jam 2019! on Saturday, June 29th at the Pechanga Arena San Diego *Win a pair of tickets to Jennifer Lopez: It’s My Party Tour on Monday, June 10th at the Pechanga Arena *Win tickets to see New Kids on the Block during their Mixtape Tour, Salt ‘N Pepa, Naughty By Nature, Tiffany AND Debbie Gibson during the Mixtape Tour Thursday, May 23rd at the Viejas Arena *Win tickets to see SANTANA with the Doobie Brothers at Island Amphitheatre June 23 *Jagger & Kristi $1,000 MinuteMonday through Friday at 7:05am and 8:05am. If you’re picked as a lucky contestant, you’ll have 1 minute to answer 10 trivia questions for your shot at winning $1,000 *Win Lunch With Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 StudioYou and 4 friends will have the opportunity to join Xavier The X-Man in the Magic 92.5 Studios during his show from 12:00pm – 12:30pm. Winners get a private tour of the studio, a chance to sit in on the show, plus free lunch! ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KFRG 92.9 SIMULCAST: Please see KFRG_95.1_.27New_Country.27 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KCBS 93.1 'Jack FM' ʘ̳Ԙ 866-931-5225 ----931jackfm.radio.com/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *Listen To Win A Pair of Tickets to Universal Studios Hollywood *Jack Office Break #3: Win Lunch From Raising Canes on April 19th *Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From Best Foods *Enter to Win Newport Beach Boat Show Tickets! *Enter To Win A $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter To Win Tickets to Morrissey October 5, 2019 at the FivePoint Amphitheatre! *Win Tickets to April Foolishness feat. Ray Romano, Felipe Esparza + More at Microsoft Theater on Friday, April 26th at the Microsoft Theater in Downtown Los Angeles *Listen To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card *Enter To Win Tickets To See The Missing Link In Theaters *Enter To Win An ibi *Enter To Win a $100 Ralphs Gift Card From I Can't Believe It's Not Butter *Enter To Win A Trip To Vegas To See The Eagles at MGM Grand Garden Arena. Enter below for your chance to win a pair of tickets to their September 27 show, plus a 2-night stay at an MGM property, September 27-29, and a $100 cash card ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KTWV 94.7 'The Wave' ̳Ԙ 800-520-9283 ----947thewave.radio.com/contests *Listen & Win Tickets to Mother's Day Love Jam! *Enter For A Chance To Win $100 Armstrong Garden Center Gift Card! *Enter For A Chance To Win A $100 Gift Card To The 99 Cents Only Store *Enter to Win Tickets to See Seal! at the Pacific Amphitheatre on July 10th! This is a special pre-fair concert. Concert tickets are good for admission to the OC Fair July 12- August 11 *Win Tickets To Kirk Franklin! with special guest Koryn Hawthorne At The Wiltern On August 15th! *win tickets to the Aquarium of the Pacific! Sunday, April 28, 2019 at the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach *Enter For A Chance To Experience Norwegian Cruise Line *Enter For A Chance To Win Tickets To Santana! with the Doobie Brothers at FivePoint Amphitheatre on June 20th! *A Chance To Win Tickets To Mother's Day Love Jam! at Citizen's Business Bank Arena on May 11th ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KFRG 95.1 'New Country' 800-431-3764 909-825-9525 ---- kfrog.radio.com/contests *Brooks & Dunn Las Vegas Flyaway National Contest *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to see Dwight Yoakam at Casino Pauma *On-Air: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Brothers Osborne at Pacific Amphitheatre *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at Baker's Drive-Thru in Moreno Valley 4/17/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach Tickets at Baker's Drive-Thru in Colton 4/15/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Tickets to Stagecoach at American RV Expo in Colton 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Ramona Tire in Redlands 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance to Win Stagecoach & Norco Horseweek Rodeo Tickets at Boot Barn in Norco 4/13/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn Norco 4/14/19 *On-Site: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets at Boot Barn San Bernardino 4/13/19 *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Tickets to Tyler Rich At The Brandin’ Iron *On-Air: Your Chance To Win Stagecoach Tickets *Banner Mattress $500 Fridays 2019 KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = ?' * 9am = '? * Noon = ?' * 3pm = '? ----VIP contests/prizes *'Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent!' Ends: 12/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet!' Ends: 12/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Panera Bread Company Gift Card! Ends: 12/11/2019 12:00 AM *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 12/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 IHOP Gift Card! Ends: 12/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker!' Ends: 12/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 12/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods!' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Home for the Holidays Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker!' Ends: 12/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 12/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 12/30/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $50 Burger King Gift Card! Ends: 01/01/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 01/03/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 01/06/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 01/10/2020 12:00 AM PT PT *Win a $50 Chipotle Gift Card! Ends: 01/13/2020 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *10,000 Bonus Points: '''''UNDERWEAR *Weekly Bonus Code - 11/28: CHRISTMAS LIGHTS *Weekly Bonus Code - 12/05: DECEMBER ----KCAL Nation *'Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent! ' Ends: 12/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet!' Ends: 12/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Panera Bread Company Gift Card! Ends: 12/11/2019 12:00 AM *Christmas Jars on DVD Ends: 12/11/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 12/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 IHOP Gift Card! Ends: 12/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker!' Ends: 12/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *KCAL Winter Getaway 3-Night stay at Golden Bear Cottages, Custom KCAL Snowboard, 2 Snow Valley Season Passes, $100 gift card to The Pines Tavern On-The-Lake and $500Ends: 12/18/2019 8:30 AM PT *Fight For Your Lights 2 Ends: 12/19/2020 8:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 12/20/2019 12:00 AM PT*$50 Kevin Jewelers Gift Cards Ends: 12/22/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods!' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Home for the Holidays Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker!' Ends: 12/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 12/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 12/30/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $50 Burger King Gift Card! Ends: 01/01/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 01/03/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *KCAL Holiday Hangover feat. Grunge Big 4 January 17th, 2020 The Canyon - Montclair Ends: 01/13/2020 8:00 AM PT *KISS at Staples Center on Friday, September 20th! Ends: 02/26/2020 8:00 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KAMP 97.1 'Amp Radio'̳Ԙ 877-971-4487 ----amp.radio.com/contests (971-HITS) *'Enter To Win 3-Day Passes To Splash House Palm Springs' s Weekend 1, June 7-9 *'Win Tickets to See the Jonas Brothers' Listen to Win coming to Honda Center on October 6th and to the Hollywood Bowl on October 20th Ends: May 5, 2019 11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win Passes To The Fan Premiere Of The Sun Is Also A Star' on Monday, May 13, at 7PM, at Pacific Theatres at The Grove in Los Angele Ends: May 9, 2019 @11:59 pm PT *'Win Tickets to the Jonas Brothers: Happiness Begins Tour' at either the Honda Center on Sunday, October 6th or the Hollywood Bowl on Sunday, October 20th *'Win Passes to See 'El Chicano' at a Cinemark Theater' at Cinemark Baldwin Hills and Cinemark XD 18 Howard Hughes *'Win Tickets To Felipe Esparza' on October 4, 2019 at the Microsoft Theater *'Win Passes to the AMP Radio Advance Screening of 'The Hustle'' on Wednesday, May 8, at Pacific Theatres at The Grove in Los Angeles. *'97.1 AMP Radio’s Insta-Grand $10k A Day' Eeekdays 7a-5p text to 72881 Ends: Friday, May 31, 2019 @ 5:00pm PT *'Enter To Win Tickets To Lizzo' at the Hollywood Palladium on October 18, 2019 Ends: May 26, 2019 @11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win VIP Life Is Beautiful Passes + Hotel!' win a pair of 3-day VIP passes plus a 3-night hotel stay in a newly renovated room at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino. Downtown Las Vegas, September 20-22, 2019 Age 21+ Ends: September 8, 2019 @ 11:59 pm PT *'Enter To Win Tickets To Summer Jam In Vegas' *'Win Floor Tickets for Khalid at Staples Center!' *'97.1 AMP Radio's Choose Your Own AMPventure!' *'Enter To Win Tickets To See Shawn Mendes!' *'Enter To Win FLOOR Tickets To The Chainsmokers & 5SOS!' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KYSR 98.7 'Alt 98.7'❣ 800-782-7987 ----alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *THE WOODY SHOW AFTER HOURS TAKEOVER a chance to win a four-pack of tickets to join us at Disney California Adventure® Park on Monday, April 15 from 9:30pm to 1:30am *The 1975 inside our ALT 98.7 Sound Studio (4/17) (PAIR) on Wednesday, April 17 at 12pm *Renaissance Pleasure Faire (4/6-5/19) (4-pack) (Online Contest #2) ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KGGI 99.1 ❣ 'Riverside's Hottest Hit Music' [[]] ---- KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Code *KOLA's 80s @ 8: ?'' *KOLA New Car for Christmas: ''BLONDE *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: SHOW *11/27 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: TURKEY TIME *12/01 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: MAGIC *12/04 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: ?'' *Facebook: ''FACEBOOK *Welcome! Bonus Code: WELCOME ----Advantage Club *'Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent!' Ends: 12/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *KOLA's KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie win two tickets to Criss Angel MINDFREAK® live at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino PLUS a two-night stay in an all-new room at Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino in Las Vegas Ends: 12/06/2019 4:10 PM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet!' Ends: 12/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *'The KOLA Christmas Party and Toy Drive with Jesse Duran and Donna D' on Wednesday, December 11th, from 6p-8p at “Rock & Brews” at San Manuel Casino in Highland Age 21+ Ends: 12/09/2019 8:30 AM PT *Win a $100 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 12/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Panera Bread Company Gift Card! Ends: 12/11/2019 12:00 AM *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 12/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 IHOP Gift Card! Ends: 12/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker!' Ends: 12/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 12/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Kevin Jewelers | Christmas Jewels' Ends: 12/22/2019 9:02 PM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods!' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Home for the Holidays Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker!' Ends: 12/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 12/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 12/30/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $50 Burger King Gift Card! Ends: 01/01/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 01/03/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 01/06/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 01/10/2020 12:00 AM PT PT *Win a $50 Chipotle Gift Card! Ends: 01/13/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 01/15/2020 12:00 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KRTH 101.1 'K-EARTH' 800-232-5784 (232-KRTH) ----kearth101.radio.com/contests *Win Access Into The Advance Screening Of Toy Story 4 at AMC Burbank 16 on June 18th Ends: 06/16 11:59 pm PT *Win Captain Marvel On Blu-ray™ Ends: 06/16 11:59 pm PT *Win Tickets to LA Food Fest a pair of tickets to the 10th (and Last) LA Food Fest, June 29 at Santa Anita Park Ends: 06/23 11:59 pm PT *Win Tickets To Monster Jam Ends: 06/23 11:59 pm PT *Win Tickets To Chrissie Hynde Saturday, July 6th, at the Hollywood Bowl Ends: 06/23 11:59 pm PT *Enter to Win Tickets to VidCon 2019 our 10th birthday -- July 10 through 13 at the Anaheim Convention Center Ends: 06/23 11:45 pm PT *Win Tickets To See The Eagles In Las Vegas Eagles ONLY 2019 North American performances will be in Las Vegas September 27 & 28 at MGM Grand Garden Arena Ends: 06/23 11:45 pm PT *Enter For Your Chance To Win Tickets To 80s Weekend #8! Featuring Andy Bell of Erasure, The Alarm, General Public/English Beat, Modern English, The Motels, Naked Eyes, Vanilla Ice, Young MC, Tone Loc & Hosted By Richard Blade at the Microsoft Theatre on July 27th Ends: 06/23 11:45 pm PT *Win A Trip To Vegas To See Sting win a pair of tickets to the May 29, 2020 show, plus a 2-night hotel stay, and $100 cash card Age 21+ Ends: 06/30 11:45 pm PT *Win KAABOO Del Mar Single-Day Tickets win a pair of single-day passes to KAABOO Del Mar, coming to the Del Mar Racetrack, September 13th thru 15th! Enjoy incredible music from Duran Duran, Bryan Adams, The Bangles, REO Speedwagon, plus comedy featuring Wayne Brady, Bob Saget and more Ends: 08/23 11:45 pm PT *YOU and WHO: Win a Pair of RAM Trucks is back with two 2019 RAM 1500 Trucks! YOU win one AND get to give the other to WHOever you want! Ends: 08/25 11:59 pm PT *Win Tickets To See The Who on October 24 at The Hollywood Bowl Ends: 09/29 11:59 pm PT *Win Tickets To See Gabriel Iglesias: Beyond The Fluffy World Tour coming to Staples Center on December 27th or the Honda Center on December 28th Ends: 12/01 11:45 pm PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KIIS 102.7 KIIS fm 'KISS FM' ❣ 800-520-1027 Text: 41027 ----kiisfm.com/contests ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KOST 103.5 'KOST 103.5' ❣ 800-929-5678 Text: 200200 (national)kost1035.iheart.com/contests ----kost1035.iheart.com/contests *'Elevate Your Tailgate' *'Carrie Underwood at STAPLES Center (9/12)' *'Win $1,000 with the Ellen K 1K Payday' *'Randy Houser & Walker Hayes at Morongo Casino Resort and Spa...' *'Elton John at HONDA Center (9/11) (Pair)' *'ABOMINABLE Advance Screening (9/21) (4-pack)' *'LAFC vs. Houston Dynamo at Banc of California Stadium (9/25) (4-pack)' *'Win Tickets to OUE Skypace LA's Wine Release Party' *'OMG, It’s Your Last Chance To Win Ticket To Our 2019...' *'SoCal Country at the Brewery presented by Miller Lite (9/7) (Pair)' *'Got the Monday blues? SoCal Honda can help' *'UCLA Bruins vs. Oklahoma Football (9/14) (4-pack)' *'KOST 103.5 Free Food Fridays' *'Listen to win a VIP trip to our 2019 iHeartRadio Music Festival!' weekdays at 6am, 8am, 10am, 12pm, 2pm, 4pm. and text keyword to 200200 *'Enter To Win Street Food Cinema Passes All Summer Long!' *'Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City?' *'Steve Hackett at Orpheum Theatre (10/18) (Online Contest #2)' *'Win a Free Stay at Valley View Casino & Hotel!' ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KBIG 104.3 'MyFM 104.3'❣ 866-544-6936 Text: 31043 ----www.1043myfm.com/contests *'Elevate Your Tailgate' grand prize consisting of an ultimate grill kit *'ABOMINABLE Advance Screening (9/21) (4-pack)' four-pack of tickets to see an advance screening of ABOMINABLE on Saturday, September 21 at 10am at Pacific’s The Grove Stadium 14 located at 189 The Grove Drive, Los Angeles (90036 *'SoCal Country at the Brewery presented by Miller Lite (9/7) (Pair)' private event Saturday, September 7 from 3pm to 10pm at the Miller Lite Brewery in Irwindale. SoCal Country at the Brewery is hosted by Jana Kramer, with performances from High Valley, Hardy, Redwood Black, and DJ Bad Ash *'Listen to win a VIP trip to our 2019 iHeartRadio Music Festival!' Las Vegas September 20th + 21st Round-trip airfare, hotel accommodations, ground transportation and $1,000 spending money Listen 6am, 8am, 10am, 12pm, 2pm, 4pm. Text the keyword you hear to 200200 *'Win Tickets to OUE Skypace LA's Wine Release Party' Age 21+ Admission to Skyspace, Skyslide Ride, Tastings of all 3 wines, 1 Glass of Skyspace Wine, Unlimited Tray Passed Apps, Live Jazz Music, Winery Presentation and Q&A (2pm-2:30pm), Commemorative Stemless Wine Glass, Discounted offers on additional glasses of wine and Skyspace bottles of wine *'OMG, It’s Your Last Chance To Win Ticket To Our 2019...' *'Randy Houser & Walker Hayes at Morongo Casino Resort and Spa...' on Saturday, September 28. *'Got the Monday blues? SoCal Honda can help' *'Jurassic World - The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood (4-pack)' *'Sprint wants you to be ready for school with a $5,000 Grand Prize!' Go to your Sprint Store, take a selfie, upload it to your instgramor twitter using #sprint5ksweepstakes $50 daily prize and $5,000 grand prize chance. *'UCLA Bruins vs. Oklahoma Football (9/14) (4-pack)' on Saturday, September 14 at 5pm *'“Sing-A-Long Sound of Music” at Hollywood Bowl (9/21) (4-pack)' the Hollywood Bowl on Saturday, September 21. *'Valentine In The Morning's Coffee Drop' *'X Ambassadors at Hollywood Palladium (11/20)' *'Want To Throw Your Ultimate Dream Party From Party City?' *'Alec Benjamin at Fonda Theatre (10/10)' *'Enter to win a $100 Gas Card thanks to Toyota of Glendale and Tustin Toyota' *'Enter To Win Street Food Cinema Passes All Summer Long!' KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: ?'' *Weekly Bonus Code: ''KEYBOARD *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *'Win a CORE Lighted 9 Person Tent!' Ends: 12/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Cirque Dreams Holidaze Dec.13-15 at the Dolby TheaterEnds: 12/8/2019 11:59 PM PT *'Win a Samsung Galaxy Tab S3 9.7" 32GB Tablet!' Ends: 12/09/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 12/10/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Panera Bread Company Gift Card! Ends: 12/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 Michael's Gift Card! Ends: 12/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 IHOP Gift Card! Ends: 12/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Fitbit Charge 3 Activity Tracker!' Ends: 12/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Canon PowerShot SX730 Digital Camera! Ends: 12/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a pair of Apple Airpods!' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Home for the Holidays Sweepstakes' Ends: 12/23/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Keurig K-Elite Single Serve Coffee Maker!' Ends: 12/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Anova Culinary Sous Vide Precision Cooker!' Ends: 12/27/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win an Echo Look! Ends: 12/30/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $50 Burger King Gift Card! Ends: 01/01/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! Ends: 01/03/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $200 HomeGoods Gift Card! Ends: 01/06/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $175 Cash Prize! Ends: 01/08/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! Ends: 01/10/2020 12:00 AM PT PT *Win a $50 Chipotle Gift Card! Ends: 01/13/2020 12:00 AM PT *Win a $75 AMC Gift Card! Ends: 01/15/2020 12:00 AM PT ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KPWR 105.9 'Power 106' 818-520-1059 ----power106.com/contests * The Liftoff VIP Experience Sat. May 18 at FivePoint Amphitheater! * Play To Win $1,000 Weekly! Listen to L.A.’s Hip Hop Morning Show every morning for the keyword. If you missed the keyword head to universalcitynissan.com or westcovinanissan.com to get it. 2) You must follow Power106 on instagram @Power_106 3) Between the hours of 8:30am – 10am, we will say the $1,000 Instagram contest WORD OF THE WEEK. 4) Every Friday between 10am – Noon. Power 106 will post on Instagram the 1K Word of the Week post. 5) The first person who can post all letters of the word of the week consecutively on the Instagram comment section without interruptions wins! * Register For A Chance To Win A 2019 Nissan Versa Wanna really hook Mom up this Mother’s day? Or someone who’s been an inspiration? Just head to Instagram and post a :30 video telling us why this person is deserving of a new ride. Tag @Power_106 and Hashtag #winaversa to enter. We’ll award the winner a brand new Nissan on May 12th at Universal City Nissan. Good Luck! * Hennessy | The Liftoff VIP EXPERIENCE * Beyond The BlueHow many games will the Boys in Blue Win this month? Make your pick for a chance to win $250 * http://www.power106.com/barnes/ ADOPT-A-STATION The following station could surely benefit from your updating assistance. KROQ 106.7 'World Famous KROQ' ʘ̳Ԙ 800-520-1067 ----kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *Disneyland® Resort 4pack tickets *'[ ]' *'[ ]' *'[ ]' TV ADOPT-A-STATION The following stations could surely benefit from your updating assistance. * KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/category/contests-promotions/ * KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ * KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'WINTER CASTLE' http://ktla.com/myfm to win a 4-pack of tickets to the 104.3 MYfm Private Holiday Party at Knott's Merry Farm on Thursday, December 12 from 9pm to 1am * KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ **06:50 = 'UKULELE' at https://sweepstakes.abc7.com/rHePGdL until 10am wins Aulani Family Vacation for 4 One-of-a-Kind Disney experience in Hawaii. 6a Monday thru Friday. Ends 10am 12/13 Age 18+ * KCAL 9.1 contests losangeles.cbslocal.com/category/contests-promotions/ * KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/?''' * KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/contests-home **Knottt's Soak City Contest' **'Knott's Berry Farm' **'SoF Golf n Stuff contest' **'Legoland contest - KDOC-TV ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - BOLD do not use Also see: *Talk:Winlist for comments and task volunteers congratulations. *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Category:California